Many products available for indoor use (e.g. self assembled furniture) release small amounts of formaldehyde and other volatile aldehydes into the air. Because of concerns over the adverse affects of formaldehyde on health, formaldehyde is closely regulated in the work environment to very low levels. In the home environment, however, adventitious formaldehyde released from adhesives, particle board and a variety of other household sources can result in airborne formaldehyde levels that are potentially above generally acceptable limits.
There is a need for new technologies that reduce or eliminate airborne formaldehyde.